A known method of fabricating a floating-type magnetic head consists in forming a notch in the end surface of the leading magnetic core of a magnetic head to set the depth of this end surface as measured from the contact surface of the head making contact with a magnetic recording medium to a desired value (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 94115/1977).
The present inventor has already proposed improved magnetic heads having a magnetic gap structure of the metal-in-gap type in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 156788/1986 and 197753/1986. In each of these improved heads, the width of the second magnetic gap is adjusted to reduce the peak shift caused by the interference between neighboring signal waveforms.
It is desired that the magnetic gap structure of the metal-in-gap type as proposed by the present inventor be used in a floating-type magnetic head, since the peak shift characteristics are improved. However, the conventional floating-type magnetic head has the problem that the second magnetic gap produces larger secondary gap pulses which are one kind of pseudosignals, and that the electromagnetic conversion efficiency is low.